wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kalecgos
For information on how to defeat Kalecgos in World of Warcraft, see Kalecgos (tactics). For his avatar encountered in the Magisters' Terrace, see Kalec. One of the few surviving blue dragons, Kalecgos is a servant of the great Aspect Malygos. He disguises himself as a half-elf, calling himself Kalec. Due to the blues being most in tune with magic of all the aspects, Kalec has the powers of a sorcerer and the strength of a warrior. Though that strength was once used to guard a source of immense power, it has been corrupted by a far more powerful and insidious being, on his way into the world of Azeroth... History Kalecgos was an investigator sent by Malygos to Quel'Thalas to locate what appeared to be residual energies from the Sunwell, believed to have been destroyed by the Scourge some time before. What he found - after being downed by the dwarven dragon hunter Harkyn Grimstone and his band - was a strange young human named Anveena Teague, who lived with her parents outside Tarren Mill. As they evaded Harkyn's band of hunters as well as the occasional agent of the Scourge, Kalec and Anveena teamed up with Kalec's intended, Tyrygosa, and the human paladin Jorad Mace. While in Tarren Mill, they were confronted by the Scourge led by the elven traitor Dar'Khan Drathir, who sought the power of the Sunwell for himself. He believed it may have been the dragonling Raac, hatched from an egg found in the ruins of Anveena's home, but later events prove this false. While seeking a way to remove Dar'Khan's enchanted collars from around his neck (which trapped him in humanoid form) and Anveena's, Kalec travelled to the Hinterlands - and in the process, battling the forces of both the Scourge and the Forsaken Baron Valimar Mordis - and it was there that he discovered that Anveena possessed great power, demonstrated by saving him from a potentially fatal fall from the cliffs below the Baron's castle. As she was trying to slow Kalec's fall, Anveena was captured by Dar'Khan, and taken to Quel'Thalas. Kalec, Tyri and Jorad gave chase, travelling to the ruined elven kingdom themselves and first being captured, then aided, by Lor'themar Theron, his lieutenant Halduron Brightwing, and their band of rangers. Kalec discovered that Anveena was in fact the avatar of the Sunwell, and aided in the final battle that led to Dar'Khan's defeat. Afterwards, the previously-enslaved Korialstrasz - Prime Consort to Alexstrasza, the red Aspect - explained that he had created the illusion that was Anveena, in order to prevent the Scourge from obtaining her power. When Lor'themar pledged himself to keeping Anveena safe, Kalec decided to remain behind as well as her protector. World of Warcraft Kalecgos appears as a boss in the Sunwell Plateau raid, released in Patch 2.4, as well as an NPC in Magisters' Terrace. He provides the the quest providing attunement to heroic Magisters' Terrace. In the raid instance of Sunwell Plateau, the encounter with Kalecgos is on two fronts, literally. The "Physical" front is the one players engage the blue dragon on, in the physical world, but soon after encountering Kalecgos, portals open up to a much darker, more spiritual world where you find that the human form of Kalecgos is battling against a demon (presumibly the one that Kil'Jaeden used to control him). To defeat this encounter, you must kill the demon that is engaged in the dark, spiritual world. An epic off-hand item called the can be purchased in Shattrath City for ( ). It is shaped like the head of a blue dragon. Gallery Image:Kalec halfelf.jpg Image:Kalec dragon.jpg See also *The Sunwell Trilogy References Category:Lore Characters Category:Dragons Category:Blue Dragonflight